Héctor Ireta de Alba
) |familiares = Rosario De Alba (Tía Abuela) Manuel Moreno Torres (Tío Bisabuelo Segundo) César Moreno Martínez de Escobar (Tío Abuelo Segundo) César Rafael Moreno González de Castilla (Tío Tercero) |ocupacion = Director de doblaje Actor de Doblaje Actor de teatro Actor de televisión Actor de Cine Conductor de Televisión Interprete Comunicologo Locutor Comercial. |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 2004 |medios = Radio,Televisión,Teatro y Cine. |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |demo = Thomas02.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = |lugar de nacimiento = Cuautitlán, Izcalli, México }} Baljeet.jpg|Baljeet en Phineas y Ferb, su personaje más conocido. Milomurphy.jpg|Milo Murphy en La ley de Milo Murphy, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Thomas Thomas & Friends.png|Thomas en Thomas y sus amigos (Temp. 20-Presente), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Percy Thomas & Friends.jpg|Percy también en Thomas y sus amigos (Temp. 20-Presente), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Arnold Shortman TJM.png|Arnold Shortman en ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla. Austin (5).png|Austin en Backyardigans (Temp. 3). ChaseEF.png|Chase Davenport / Spike en Lab Rats y Lab Rats: Fuerza Elite. HP8SeverusSnapeNiño.png|Severus Snape (Niño) en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2. Cheng-1.jpg|Cheng en Karate Kid (2010). RedBotNinjaSteel.jpg|RedBot en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. F-IS-FOR-FAIL-2-1.jpg| Bill Murphy En F is for Family. Chuck McFarlane.png|Chuck McFarlane en Chuck's Choice. Screenshot 2018-07-29-19-00-54-1-1.png|Otis en Atchoo!. Szene trenk 01. V180503370 .jpg|Trenk en Trenk, el pequeño caballero. ARC-V Kit Blade.png|Kit Blade en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Aiichiro-nitori-free.jpg|Aiichirō Nitori en Free!. Henny PokémonXYZ.png|Henry en Pokémon XY. Hater-OPM.jpg|Hombre raro en One-Punch Man. Cuza.png|Cuza Ackerman en Beyblade Burts y Beyblade Burst : Evolution. Armin Arlert (ADLT).png|Armin Arlelt en Ataque de los Titanes. Aquiles (Joven).jpg|Aquiles (joven) en Fate/Apocrypha. Kenji Miyazawa (BSD).jpg|Kenji Miyazawa en Bungō Stray Dogs. Fireworks2017 Kazuhiro.jpg|Kazuhiro en Luces en el cielo. Rock-0.png|Roc en Asha y Los Corotas. AdenT100.png|Aden en Los 100. GideonTheThundermans.jpg|Gideon en The Thundermans (epis. 61 - 103). LionelTheThundermans.jpg|Lionel también en The Thundermans (Temps. 2 - 4). Billy unger.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Billy Unger. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Héctor Ireta De Alba. , Daniel Magder y Luke Benward ]] ,]] y Baljeet 2D]] Héctor Cuevas Ireta de Alba (nacido el 14 de febrero de 1996) Es un "Artista Mexicano", Actor/Cantante/Director en la Industria del "Doblaje de voz " e Imagen (T.V.), "de México para el mundo"; destacado "Conductor de Televisión" a sus 22 años de edad; Locutor de radios, y comerciales de t.v., desde los 4 años de edad, dedicado al "medio"/Toda su vida en el "Ambiente Artístico"; Es ademas un preparado "COMUNICOLOGO" certificado, en esta ciencia; con una carrera de oficio!en el medio, que le antecede desde hace ya 14 años ininterrumpidos; como "Actor de Voz" en la dificil y competida industria de esta especialidad de dar vida al "Español Latino" con sus actuaciones y canto. (También ha hecho Teatro, Cine, y televisión). Conocido y destacado por su "trabajo Actoral" en la Industria del "Doblaje Mexicano Latino", por realizar "proyectos" en la actualidad, para personajes de niños de 6 a 26 años de edad; por lo que el Actor! tiene llamado todos los dias, y conserva "Fijos" de hace mas de 7 años. Y es reconocido como "EL MAGO DEL DOBLAJE" pues da vida a personajes de su edad, mas grandes y de niño. Siendo un Actor nato, Locutor lírico. Ha estudiado y acreditado también Diplomados en "Teatro Infantil/Teatro Musical" (3 años). Y es acreditado en los medios como: Héctor Cuevas , Hector Cuevas Ireta,Héctor Ireta De Alba,Héctor Ireta,Héctor Cuevas Ireta de Alba. Es la voz recurrente de los actores: William Brent , Maulik Pancholy, Jonas Hoff Oftebro, Thomas Engeset, Ty Panitz, Quirin Oettl, Brian Kary, Kyle Bode, Aedin Mincks, Harrison Boxley, Cory Gruter-Andrew,Darien Provost,Aric Floyd, Nicollas Paixão, Cadu Paschoal,Grae Fernandez,João Vítor Silva y Cadu Libonati. Filmografía Películas Quirin Oettl *Los Famosos Cinco 3 - Julian (2014) *Los Famosos Cinco y el misterio de la Joya Escondida – Julian (2013) *Los Famosos Cinco – Julian (2012) Ty Panitz ''' *Treasure Buddies – Mudbud (voz) (2012) *Spooky Buddies: Cachorros embrujados - Mudbud (Voz) (2011) *Santa Buddies: Buscando las Huellas de Santa – Mudbud (Voz/Diálogos) (2009) '''Darien Provost *Rufus 2 - Devon (2017) *Rufus: Un amigo inseparable - Devon (2016) Aric Floyd *Actividad Criminal - William Harrison (2015/Doblaje Mexicano) *Los de abajo - Jamal Lee (2013) Félix Bossuet *Belle y Sebastian: La aventura continúa - Sebastián (2015). *Belle y Sebastian - Sebastián (2013) Kyle Bode *Super Bebés 5: El Bebe Espacial - Skip (Voz) (2015) *Super Bebés 4: El Tesoro de Egipto - Skip (Voz) (2014) Jonas Hoff Oftebro *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior y El Secreto del Oro Negro – Kjell (2009) *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior y El Ladrón Maestro – Kjell (2004) Thomas Engeset *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior Rockea – Kjell (2004) *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior y El Submarino – Kjell (2003) Otros *Verano del 84 - Farraday "Curtis" (Cory Gruter-Andrew) (2018) *Siberia - Maxim (Alex Kudrytsky) (2018) *Cam - Amigo de Jordan 2 y Vaquero (2018) *1 Interrogation - Jack Jones (Dalton E. Gray) (2018) *Aliens Ate My Homework - Billy Becker / B'kr (Ty Consiglio) (2018) *S.M.A.R.T. Chase - MZee (Zhang Wenjun) y Ciem (Tom Price) (2017) *A la Espera - Dash (Julian LaTourelle) (2017) *Cita a ciegas con la vida - Max (Jacob Matschenz) (2017) *Kung Fu Yoga - Xiaoguang (Yixing Zhang) (2017) *My Friend Dahmer - Moose (Cameron McKendry) (2017) *Wonderstruck: El museo de las maravillas - Robbie (Sawyer Nunes) y Jamie (Jaden Michael) (2017) *El último disparo - Danny Beamon (Ty Shelton) (x2) (2017) *48 horas para Navidad - Cam (Ethan Yang) (2017) *Pequeña Navidad - Adorno (2017) *Noche de venganza - Thomas (Octavius J. Johnson) (2017) *Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire - Actor, Edric Joven (Rafe Williams) y Walter Joven (Oliver Buck) (2017) *Battle for Skyark - Skunk (Luke Davis) (2016) *Tras la puerta azul - Pchelka (Jakub Gawarecki) (2016) *Z: La ciudad perdida - Jack Fawcett (7 Años) (Bobby Smalldridge) y Jack Fawcett (15/21 Años) (Tom Holland) (2016) *El hijo eterno - Fabrício (Pedro Vinícius) (2016) *La indignación - Marty Ziegler (Noah Robbins) (2016/Doblaje Mexicano). *Gibby - Tommy (Peyton Meyer) (2016) *Polycarp - Germanicus (Rusty Martin) y Sisera (Caleb Hurt) (2015) *Stormageddon - Miles (Daniel Mk Cohen) (2015) *Mi perro es un robot - Tyler Austin (Michael Campion) (2015/Doblaje Mexicano) *Una buena receta - Georgie (2015/Doblaje Mexicano) *Memoria - Simon (Miles Heizer) (2015) *Francisco, el padre Jorge - Niño Enfermo 2 y Hombre en la Calle (2015) *El Camino a mi Destino - Mike (Alex Ozerov) (2015) *Pinocho (2015) - Lucignolo (2015/Doblaje Mexicano) *Campamento Carrusel - Adriano Ramos (Konstantino Atan) (2015) *El delantero de oro - Julian (Aedin Mincks) (2015) *La Maldición de Downers Grove - Dave (Martin Spanjers) (2015) *Niños del Oprimo - Raymond (Cade Sutton) (2015) *Creed: Corazón de campeón - Voces adicionales (2015) *La horca - Brice (Price T.Morgan) (2015) *Dannys dommedag - William (Thomas Garvey) (2014) *Maestro del Año - Keon (Mark Daugherty) (2014) *Amnesiac - Clive Swiftly (James Marsh) (2013) *Amor en el ocaso - Profesor de Baile, Niño en Fiesta y Narrador en Documental (2013) *Zip y Zap y el club de la canica - Zip (2013/Trailer) *La Casa de Versace - Daniel Versace (Niño) (Daniel DiVenere),Daniel Versace (Trevor Momesso), Alegro, Antonio Niño (Callum Holland) (2013) *Horrible Niza - Hombre / Voces Adicionales (2013) *El increíble Burt Wonderstone - Anton Marvelton (niño) (Luke Vanek) (2013) *Batalla del Hom Run - Niño 2, Niño 5 y Ambientes (2012) *Mike se Despide - Vincent (Faas Wijn) (2012) *Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil - Nickleby (Tommy Nelson) (2012) *Tom y Hacke - Hansi Haslinger (Simon Meindl) (2012) *La Naturaleza Llama - Tibbits (Francisco Burgos) (2012) *Los Pee Wee: El invierno que cambió mi vida - Janeau Trudel (Antoine-Olivier Pilon) (2012) *Thunderstruck – Brian (Taylor Gray) (2012) *La Leyenda del Coco (2012) - Jacob (Gabriel Steele) (2012) *Una aventura extraordinaria - Voces adicionales (2012) *Jess + Moss - Moss (Austin Vickers) (2011) *La dama de hierro - Mark Niño (Alexander Beardsley) (2011/Version Videomax) *Best Player - Joe (2011) *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 - Severus Snape (Niño) (Benedict Clarke) (2011) *Prefiero el paraíso - Aurelio (joven) (Francesco Grifoni) (2010) *La fuente del amor - Voces Adicionales (2010) *Pequeños detectives - Jake (Oscar Hoggan) (Segunda Version/acreditado como Héctor Cuevas) (2010) *Mi primer amor – Garret (Israel Broussard) (2010) *Karate Kid (2010) – Cheng (Zhenwei Wang) (2010) *El regreso de la nana mágica - Cyril Gray (Eros Vlahos) (2010) *Mi vecino es un espía – Carl (Quinn Mason) (2010/Versión Cine) *El León Blanco - Niño Gorra (2010) *Robin Hood (2010) - Voces Adicionales (2010) *Robin Hood contra el dragón - Robert/Robin Hood Joven (Rowen Kahn) y Niño de la Aldea 1 (2009) *Karla y Katrine - Mads Morten (Nikolaj Støvring Hansen) (2009). *El pequeño Nicolás - Voces Adicionales (2009) *Casi embarazada - Greg (Kevin Covais) (2009/Cuarta Versión) *Santa Buddies: Buscando las Huellas de Santa – Mudbud (Voz/Canciones) (Jonathan Morgan Heit) (2009) *Old Dogs - Zanch (Conner Rayburn) (2009/Trailer) *El juego perfecto - Voces Adicionales (Doblaje Original Mexicano)/ Norberto (Ryan Ochoa) (Redoblaje) (2009) *Lili la brujita: el dragón y el libro mágico - Leon (Sami Herzog) (2009/Version Corazon Films/Columbia TriStar) *Aussie and Ted's Great Adventure - Noah (Carlos McCullers II) (2009) *Brüno - Mazarati / Niños del deletreaje (2009) *El arte de matar 2: La traición - Joven Neil Shaw (Meshach Peters) (2008) *Siyama - Aldeano 15, Foka, Guerrero 4 y Ambientes (2008) *Lake City - Clayton (Colin Ford) (2008) *The Other Boleyn Girl - Jorge Bolena (Niño) (Finton Reilly) y Henry Carey (Niño) (Joseph Moore) (2008/Segunda Versión) *La tribu arcoiris – Ryan (Noah Munck) (2008) *El Perro Policía - Robby North (William Brent) (2008) *Be Kind Rewind - Voces Adicionales (2008) *Tinker Bell – Niño 2 (Video del menú interactivo, ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste?) (2008) *El Mejor Amigo de una Chica - Gary (Noah Bernett) (2008) *Trágica obsesión - Danny (Elliot Larson) (2008) *Un Verano en Blanco - Pete (Victor Desjardins) (2008) *Mozart en China - Danny (Kaspar Simonischek) (2008) *La Casa de Poker - Black Tony (De'Shawn Washington) (2008) *An American Affair - Jimmy (Jimmy Bellinger) (2008) *El tesoro de labou – Gavin (Darnell Hamilton) (2008) *10 000 A.C. – Niños (2008) *El súper agente 86 (2008) – Niño en el Auto (2008) *Meteoro, la película - Niño robusto con gorra (2008) *Travesura de Perro – Owen (Luke Benward) (2008/Redoblaje) *Front of the Class - Brad Cohen (Joven) (Dominic Scott Kay) (2008/Redoblaje) *CJ7 - Niño delgado pecoso (2008) *Knock Knock - Billy Smith (Jim Ford) (2007) *Hannah Montana: En Londres - Niño playera blanca / Voces adicionales (2007) *Awake - Voces adicionales (2007) *El secreto de la calabaza mágica – Sean (2007) *Junior Olsen y la mina de plata – Kjell (Robert Opsahl) (2007) *Heridas del pasado - Timmy Winters (Dakota Goyo) (2007) *Charlie Bartlett – Scott (Michael D’Ascenzo) (2007/2ª version) *El Guerrero de Zarahemla – Brock (2007) (Brian Kary) *El campamento de papá - Mullet Head (Zachary Allen) (2007) *El mundo mágico de Terabithia - Gary Fulcher (Elliot Lawless) (2007/Redoblaje) *El brazalete mágico - Bart Billows (Shane Ryan Savage) (2007) *El hermano de Santa - Fred Claus (Niño) (Liam James) (2007) *Fragmentos del destino - Voces Adicionales (2007) *Veritas el príncipe de la verdad - Voces Adicionales (2007) *Adiós Bafana -Bafana (niño) (2007) *La reina - Principe William (Jake Taylor Shantos)/ Euan Blair (Harry Alexander Coath) (2006/Version T.V.) *RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas - Billy Gornicke (Alex Ferris) (2006/Doblaje Región 4/Cine) *Chiquito pero peligroso – Nicholas (Reece Leslie Knight) (2006) *300 - Niño que muere en los brazos del Rey (2006) *18 Dedos de la Muerte - Voces Adicionales (2006) *Sr. Arréglalo- Voces Adicionales (2006) *Akeelah y las letras - Voces Adicionales (2006) *Helen, the baby fox - Taichi Ogawara (Arashi Fukasawa) (2006) *Hinokio - Voces Adicionales (2005) *La Ganadora del Premio del Desafío Ohio - Bruce Ryan de 16 Años (Trevor Morgan) (2005) *Eve y El Caballero de Fuego - Edward (Franco Maravilla) (2005) *El ojo 3: Infinito - Niño fantasma (2005) *Mee-Shee: El gigante del lago - Mac Cambell (Daniel Magder) (2005/Redoblaje) *El hombre en el espejo - Michel Joseph Jackson Jr (2004) *Napola: Doctrina Nazi - Peter Fisher (Marian Schole) / Hans Weimer (Max Dombrovka) / Contrincante 2 (Lenz von Johnston) / Martín / Niño 2 / Napola 1 / Soldado Rubio / Voces Adicionales (2004) *El sabor de la vida - Fanis (8 Años) (Markos Osse) (2003) *Jóvenes pilotos - Benny Bins (2003). *Buddy 4: El bateador de oro - Voces Adicionales (2002) *Ciudad de fantasmas - Voces Adicionales (2002) *Jóvenes salvajes – Scooch (Frankie Muniz) (2002) *Animal – Niño (2001) *Un día en la Vida - Jeremy (Shawn Pyfrom) (2000) *Goosed - Cliff Niño (Brett Robbins) (1999) *Mamá Invisible 2 - Bobby (Drew Calvert) (1999) *Equipo Familiar - Nicki Popov (Eamon Goldstein) (1998) *Mom, Can I Keep Her? - Timmy Blair (Justin Berfield) (1998) *El Niño que Salvó la Navidad – Jeremy (Andre Bourque) (1998) *Camino a Avonlea es Navidad - Daniel King (Ryan Cooley) (1998) *Oscar Wilde - Cyril (1997/Redoblaje) *Hasta los confines del Tiempo - James Niño (Glenn Walker Harris Jr) (1996) *Mamá Invisible - Skeeter (Phillip Van Dyke) (1996) *Camino a Avonlea - Felix King (Zachary Bennett) (1990) *El Chico de los Guantes - Douby (Harry Van Dyke) (1988) *Otro País: Historia de un trahison - Wharton (Adrian Ross Magenty) (1984) *El Hombre sin Rostro - Rob (¿?) *Dragón Marino, El Policía - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *Crusoe - Crusoe Niño/Voces Adicionales (¿?) *El Guerrero Didy y Lilly la Ninja - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *La carrera - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *Marte - Bruno (¿?) *Ángeles caídos - Bruno (¿?) *Mi cara Befana - Paulino (¿?) *Tesseract - Anan (¿?) *Camino al paraíso - Tyler (¿?) *La Ambisiosa chica del Kung Fu (¿?) *In the name of the King - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *La Joya del Desierto - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *El jardín secreto 3 - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *Finnegan - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *Two Bito - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *I Am a Reed F - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *Quien mato a Rose Mary - Ambientes (Voces Niños en Autobús) *Hillbyll Highway - Junebuy (¿?) *Snowstorm - Albert (¿?) Series de televisión William Brent *Lab Rats: Fuerza Elite - Chase Davenport (2016). *Mega Med - Chase Davenport (2015). *Esta es mi vida – El mismo (2014). *Ganes o pierdas, ¡dibuja! - El mismo (2014). *¿Cuánto me conoces? - El mismo (2014). *Caíste, Fuiste Crasheado – El mismo (2013). *¡Desafío Sillón! – El mismo (2013). *Programa de talentos – Neville (2012). *IDs de Estás viendo Disney XD - El mismo (2012). *Lab Rats - Chase Davenport / Spike (2012-2016). Cameron Kolbo *Ex on the Beach USA - El mismo (2018) *Are You The One: Second Chances - El mismo (2017). *Are You The One Reunion - El mismo (2017). *Are You The One? - El mismo (2016). Jared S. Gilmore *Once Upon a Time:Especial Final de Sexta Temporada - Henry Mills (Joven)/El Mismo (Versión Sony) (2017). *Once Upon a Time - Henry Mills (Joven) (Versión Sony) (2011-2018). Harrison Boxley *Mega Med - Gulliver (2015). *Los guerreros wasabi - Sidney / Rey Oscuro (2011-2014). Cory Gruter-Andrew *Los 100 - Aden (2016) *Leyendas del mañana - Per Degaton (Niño) (Temp. 1, Ep. 10) (2016) Kurt Doss *El joven Sheldon - Ned (Temp. 1, Ep. 13) (2018). *Las nuevas aventuras de Christine - Jack (Temp. 1, Ep. 8) (2006). Otros *Cloak & Dagger - Benny (Dalton E. Gray) (2018) *Wanderlust - Sam Morton (Jordan Adene) (2018) *America to Me - Ke'Shawn Kumsa (2018) *Warriors of Liberty City - Chatarius (2018) *Departamento de Homicidios (2018-) **Insertos (2018) **Niño Gritando (Temporada 1, Ep. 1) (2018) **Voz Masculina (Temporada 1, Ep. 2) (2018) **Christopher Benson (Alec Bandzes) (Temporada 1, Ep. 3) (2018) **Eugene Zonis (Varak Baronian) (Temporada 1, Ep. 4) (2018) **Sean Brown (Antonio Wild) (Temporada 1, Ep. 5) (2018) **BJ (Ibrahim Traore) y Niño (Temporada 1, Ep. 6) (2018) *Black Lightning (2018). **Traficante 1, Pelon y Ambientes (Temporada 1, Ep. 10) (2018). *La Peor Bruja (2017) **Cyril (Temporada 2, Ep. 14) (2018). *Fear Factor (2017) **Eli (Temporada 1, Ep. 11) (2017). **Michael (Temporada 2, Ep. 9) (2018). *JoJo Siwa: My World - Lance Lim (2017). *Salvación - Dylan (André Dae Kim) (2017). *Star Trek: Discovery (2017). **Rhys (Patrick Kwok-Choon) (2017). **Vins (Primera Aparición/Temporada 1, Ep. 7) (2017). *El joven Sheldon **Stinson (Christian Alexander Garcia) (Temporada 1, Ep. 1)(2017). **Chavo 1 (Temporada 1, Ep. 4 y 5) (2017). **Jugador 1 (Temporada 1, Ep. 13) (2017). **Voces Adicionales/Ambientes (Temporada 1, Ep. 1,4,5) (2017). *The Gifted - Scott (Cooper Roth)(Temporada 1, Ep. 3) (2017). *Dinastía - Voces Adicionales/Ambientes (2017). *The Disappearance (2017). **Thomas (10 Años) (Connor James Kelly) y Felix Larson (Ethan Caminsky) (Temporada 1, Ep. 1) (2017). **Luke Sullivan (Niño) y Empleado de la gasolinera (Mikael Conde) (Temporada 1, Ep. 2) (2017). *Training Day (2017). **Tommy (Joven) (Blake Burt) (Temporada 1, Ep. 6) (2017). **Ramiro (Temporada 1, Ep. 10) (2017). *Prison Break: Sequel (2017). **Niño Playera Verde (Ep. ¿?) **Chico 1 (Ep. ¿?) **Voces Adicionales/Ambientes. *Powerless (2017). **Voces Adicionales/Ambientes. *Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - RedBot (Byron Coll) (2017-). *Doubt - Billy (Joven) (Daniel Sovich) (2017-). *Heidi, bienvenida a casa - Pedro (Francisco Francia) (2017) (doblaje mexicano). *El joven Papa (2016-) **Ángelo Sanchez (Marcos Franz) **Girolamo *Incorporated **Theo (Joven) (Lucius Hoyos) (2016). **Sam (Temporada 1, Ep. 9) *Billones - Taylor (Asia Kate Dillon) (2016-). *Son of Zorn - Warren (Noah Munck) (2016-). *¡Caíste! (2016-) **Drama Drew **Phoenix (Temporada 1, Ep. 14) *Leyendas del mañana (2016-) **Jonas (Kiefer O'Reilly) **Bully (Oliver Birmingham) *Lady Dinamite - Jalen (Carlos Luna), voces adicionales (2016-) *Top Chef - Jim Smith (2016) *American Gothic (2016) **Jack Hawthorne (Gabriel Bateman) **Jack Hawthorne (Pequeño) *11.22.63 (2016) **Cody (Alex Wall)/Niño Cafe/Niño Camioneta (Temporada 1, Ep. 1) *Just Add Magic - Leo (Tyler Sanders) (2015) *Bella y los Bulldogs - Troy Dixon (Coy Stewart) (Un loop,Temporada 2, Ep. ¿?) (2015) *Hetty Feather - Edwin (Hugo Cracknell) (2015-) *Supergirl (2015-) **Keisuke (Temporada 4, Ep. 1) (2018) *Punto ciego (2015-) **Sheldon Cole (Zachery Byrd) (Temporada 3, Ep. 20) (2018) *Grace and Frankie - Luke (Jackson Pace) (2015-) *Lujos: Hogares increíbles - Insertos (2015-) *Arte Ninja (2015-). **Milo (2017). **Gaviota (Temporada 3, Ep. 5) (2017). *Lucifer (2015-) **Kevin (Kelly Blatz) (Temporada 1, Ep. 4) (2016). **Timmy (Temporada 2, Ep. 16) (2016). **Niño(Alexis Celeste) ,Guitarrista (Tanner Sarff), Hombre 2 y Hombre 5 (Temporada 3, Ep. 16) (2017). **Esquiador, Hombre Malo 3 y Joven en Bar (Temporada 3, Ep. ¿?) (2017). *El último hombre sobre la Tierra (2015-) **Phil Tandy Miller (Niño) (Jacob Tremblay) (Temporada 2, Ep. 24) (2016) *Mutt & Stuff (2015-2017). **Marco (Ashton Arbab) **Owen (Temporada 1, Ep. 13) (2015). **Ambientes Niños (Temporada 1, Ep. 4 y 5) (2015). *WITS Academy - Ethan (Timothy Colombos) (2015) *Jane la virgen (2014-) **Ambientes (Temporada 4, Ep.17) (2018). *NCIS: Nueva Orleans (2014-) **Bill Cole (Christian Gallegos) (Temporada 3, Ep. 63) (2017). *Los amantes (2014-) **Trevor Solloway (Jadon Sand) (2ª voz) (2018). **Ollie Gunther (Peyton Lusk) (Temporada 3, Ep. 31) (2017). *Madam Secretary (2014-2016) **Spencer (Cole Vallis) (Temporada 2, Ep. 31) (2015) *Henry Danger (2014-) **Sidney Birnbaum (Joe Kaprielian) (2ª voz) **Travis (Tyler Jensen) (Temporada 1, Ep. 12) **Derek Richards (Gus Kamp) (Temporada 1, Ep. 13) **Marty McFly (Madison Durbin) (Temporada 2, Ep. 40) *Hank Zipzer - Frankie (Jayden Jean Paul-Denis) (2014-) *Are You The One? (2014-) **Ex de Hannah (2017). *Every Witch Way - Mac Davis (Mavrick Moreno) (2014-2015). *Los infiltrados (serie) - Jackson Barber (Austin Abrams) (2013-) *Los originales - Roman (Jedidiah Goodacre) (2013-2018). *The Avatars - Eric (Pol Monen) (2013-2014). *Rachael vs Guy: cocina infantil - Hunter (2013-) *The Thundermans (2013-) **Lionel (Major Curda) (2ª voz) **Gideon (Kenny Ridwan) (2ª voz) **Evan (Elijah Nelson) (Un Loop. Temporada 3, Ep. 63). *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada – Duncan (Felix Avitia) (2013-2015) *The Millers (2013-2015) **Nathan Miller (Joven) (Garrett Ryan) **Nathan Miller (9 años) (Willem Miller) *Hostages – Kevin (2013-2014) *Operación Ouch! (2012-). **Ilyas y Kieran (Temporada 5, Ep. 2). **Talu (Temporada 5, Ep. 5). *Charlie (Temporada 6, Ep. 7). **Caleb y Alfie (Temporada 6, Ep. 10). *Flecha (2012-) **Oficial Anastas (Evan Roderick) (2017). *Nashville - Flynn Burnett (Ben Taylor) (2012-). *Chicago en llamas (2012-) **Hijo de Hermann **Ted Jr. *Galis - Hugo (Neve Tzur) (2012-2016) *El bar de los Sullivan - Howie (Aedin Mincks) (2012-2014) *Nueva York 22 - Voces Diversas (2012) *Shameless - (2011-) **Nuevo Ian (Harley Cunningham) **Earl *Homeland (2011-) **Chico (Temporada 6, Ep. 60 ) (Versión Showtime) (2017). *Dos chicas quebradas (2011-) **Justin (Jacob Guenther) (Temporada 5, Ep. 106) (2016) *Falling Skies - Matt Mason (Maxim Knight) (2011-2015) *En el corazón del sur - Connor Snelling (Grant Goodman) (2011-2015) *Pulseras rojas (2011-2013) **Bruno (Ferran Rull) (2011) **Oscar (Boris Cucalón) (Temporada 1, Ep. 5) (2011) *Limbo (serie de TV) - Robin (Robin Koch) (2011-2014) *Los Borgia – Angelo (2011-2013) *El Slap - Rocco (Raffaele Costabile) (2011) *Códigos de familia (2010-) **Jack Reagan (Tony Terraciano) (2ª voz) **Devon (Christopher Martinez) (Temporada 3, Ep. 59) **Kyle (Rtks) (Liam Campora) (Temporada 3, Ep. 62) *4 esposas, un marido - Garrison (2010-) *Hawaii Cinco-0 (2010-) **Ambientes (Temporada 3, Ep. 191) (2018) *RuPaul: Carrera de Drag Queens (2009-) **Vanessa Vangie Mateo (Temporada 10) (2018) *Familia moderna - Luke Dunphy (Nolan Gould) (3ª voz) (2009-). *Una familia modelo (2009-) **Ken Fickner (Larell VanBuren)(Temporada 1, Ep. 13) **Niño Sabio (Samuel Gilbert) (Temporada ¿?, Ep. ¿?) *NCIS: Los Ángeles (2009-) **Shawn Calder (Nathan Gamble) (Temporada 3, Ep. 50) (2011) **Estudiante (Aviad Bernstein) (Temporada 5, Ep. 102) (2013) *Engáñame si puedes (2009-2011) **Voces Adicionales/Ambientes. (Temporada 2, Ep. 15) *Shreducation - Anthony (2009-2010) *Caprica - William Adama (Sina Najafi) (2009-2010) *El mentalista - Voces Diversas (2008-2015) *Ciencia al limite - Voces Diversas (2008-2013) *Las aventuras de Merlín – Joven Fantasma (2008-2012) *Diario de una Doctora - David (Lukas Schust) (2008-2011) *El Club del Globo Verde - Jay (2008-2009) *La teoría del Big Bang (2007-) **Jess - (Caleb Pierce) (Temporada 11, Ep. 248) (2018). *Mad Men – Dick (Brandon Killham) (2007-2015) *ICarly (2007-2012) **William A. Johnson (Temporada 1, Ep. 7) **JD Fallon (Tyler Foden) (Temporada 1, Ep. 19) **Will (Temporada 1, Ep. 20) **Ozlottis Dorfman (Dalton O'Dell) (Temporada 1, Ep. 22) **Niño en los Creditos (Temporada 3, Ep. 58) **Niall Horan (Temporada 6, Ep. 96) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (2007-2012) **Muchacho de Azul (Michael Stancliff) (Temporada 1, Ep. 21) **Karl (Tim Dougherty) (Temporada 2, Ep. 44) *Cinco hermanos – Cooper (Maxwell Perry Cotton) (1ª voz) (2006-2011) *Los súper números - Agente 42/Agente 72 (2006-2009) *Sobrenatural (2005-). **Niño fantasma (Kegan Frith) (Temporada 13, Ep. 280 "ScoobyNatural") (2018). **(Temporada 13, Ep. 269) (2018). **Timothy (Luke Seybold) (Temporada 12, Ep 258) (2017). *Mentes criminales (2005-) **Adam Morrissey (Reid Miller) (Temporada 11, Ep. 253) (2016). **Niño 2 **P.K. Riggins (Nick Gore) (Temporada 12, Ep. 260) (2016). *Grey's Anatomy (2005-) **Dylan (AJ Achinger) (Temporada 11, Ep. 229) (2015) **Danny (Alex Walsh) (Temporada 11, Ep. 237) (2015) *Cómo conocí a tu madre (2005-2014) **Andy (Davis Cleveland) (Temporada 4, Ep. 74) **Grant (Zachary Gordon) (Temporada 4, Ep. 79) **Billy (Jacob Hopkins) (Temporada 5, Ep. 111) *Esposas desesperadas - Nicky (Brian Kary) (2004-2012) *Hermanos rebeldes - Chuck Scolnik (Michael May) (2ª voz) (2003-2012) *NCIS: Criminología Naval (2003-). ** Parker Ryan (Daniel Polo) (Temporada ¿?, Ep. 210) ** Enfermero 1 y Piloto (Temporada ¿?, Ep. ¿?) *Cambiemos esposas (2003-2009). **Lee (Temporada 3, Ep. 15). **Jeremy (Temporada 3, Ep. 17). **Rick (Temporada 3, Ep. 18). **Tyler (Temporada 3, Ep. 20). **Cody (Temporada 4, Ep. 1). **Coburn (Temporada 4, Ep. 5). **Cade (Temporada 4, Ep. 10). **Collin (Temporada 4, Ep. 14). *El mundo según Jim - Kyle (Conner Rayburn) (2001-2009). *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (1999-) **David Gidumal (Adit Dileep) (Temporada 19, Ep. ¿?) (2018). **Billy' Shaughnessy (Jack DiFalco)(Temporada 19, Ep. ¿?) (2018). *Elemental Hidrog vs Hidaburg - Walter Dohner (Temporada 1, Ep. 1) *Cautivos - Cory Shonborn y Joven 1 y 3. *Bermuda Triangle - Voces Diversas *Tele - Steven /Niño Guitarrista *Inde - Voces Diversas *FDP - Voces Diversas *Diethamd - pablo *Maos- Jasper (joven) (Temporada 5, ep.15) Películas animadas John Hasler *Thomas y sus amigos: Un Mundo Lleno de Aventuras - Thomas (Diálogos) (2018). *Thomas y sus amigos: Viaje más allá de Sodor - Thomas (Diálogos) (2017). Nigel Pilkington *Thomas y sus amigos: Un Mundo Lleno de Aventuras - - Percy (Diálogos) (2018). *Thomas y sus amigos: Viaje más allá de Sodor - Percy (Diálogos) (2017). Otros *¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla - Arnold Shortman (2018). *Cartas de Van Gogh - Niño 1 y Niño 4 (Segunda versión) (2017). *Enredados otra vez - Mc *My life as a Zucchini- Ahmed (Raul Ribera) (2016). *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión - Baljeet Tjinder / Baljeet 2D (Maulik Pancholy) (2011). *El aprendiz de Santa Claus – Nicolás Barnsworth (Nathan Simony) (2010). *Lluvia de hamburguesas - Bill / Voces adicionales (2009). *Batalla por Terra - Joven Terraneo / Ambientes (2007). *Otra vez es Navidad – Audaz (Redoblaje) (2007). *Los diez mandamientos - Moises (niño) Series animadas Maulik Pancholy *Phineas y Ferb: Último día de verano - Baljeet Tjinder (2015) *Phineas y Ferb: Adolescentes - Baljeet Tjinder (2015) *Phineas y Ferb: Crónicas de la resistencia: El regreso a la 2da dimensión - Baljeet 2D (2015) *Phineas y Ferb: Star Wars - Stormtrooper Baljeet (2014) *Phineas y Ferb: La noche de los farmacéuticos vivientes - Baljeet Tjinder (2014) *Phineas y Ferb: Salvan el verano - Baljeet Tjinder (2014) *Phineas y Ferb: El Ultimátum de Klimpaloon - Baljeet Tjinder (2014) *Phineas y Ferb: Aterradora Trilogía del Horror del Área Limítrofe - Baljeet Tjinder (2013) *Phineas y Ferb: Misión Marvel - Baljeet Tjinder (2013) *Phineas y Ferb: Perry Primitivo - Baljeet Tjinder (2013) *Phineas y Ferb: Desviación - Baljeet Tjinder (2013) *Phineas y Ferb: ¡Feliz año nuevo! - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Phineas y Ferb: ¿Dónde esta Perry? - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Phineas y Ferb: La misión de Meap en Seattle - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Phineas y Ferb: y el templo de "Kestanacien" - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Phineas y Ferb: El invento de ayer, ¡Excaliferb! - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Phineas y Ferb: El invento de ayer, La dinastía Doof - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Phineas y Ferb: El invento de ayer, Área prehistórica - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: La Navidad familiar de Phineas y Ferb - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: La maldición de Candace - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: ¡Viva Halloween! - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: Mi fiel fútbol - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: Retrospectiva - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: La montaña rusa, el musical - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: Tuyo el verano es - Baljeet Tjinder (2010) *Phineas y Ferb: Convención de nerds - Baljeet Tjinder (2010) *Phineas y Ferb: Halcón - Baljeet Tjinder (2010) *Phineas y Ferb: El mago de Ocio -Baljeet Tjinder (2010) *Phineas y Ferb: Las vacaciones de navidad de Phineas y Ferb - Baljeet Tjinder (Dialogos) (2009) *Phineas y Ferb: El viaje cuántico de Phineas y Ferb - Baljeet Tjinder (2009) *Phineas y Ferb: Las crónicas de Meap - Baljeet Tjinder (2009) *Phineas y Ferb: El monstruo del Lago Nariz - Baljeet Tjinder (2009) *Phineas y Ferb: Al fin - Baljeet Tjinder (2008) *Phineas y Ferb: Un buen Susto te ayudaría - Baljeet Tjinder (2008) *Phineas y Ferb - Baljeet Tjinder (2007-2015) Otros *Muppet Babies (2018) (2018) **Conejos de Polvo (Temporada 1, Ep. 10) (2018) *El mundo de Craig - Voces Adicionales (2018) *Patoaventuras (2017) - Ayudante 1 y Ayudante 2 (Temporada 1, Ep. 7) (2017). *Enredados otra vez: La serie - Mc (2017). *Enredados otra vez: El especial - Mc (2017). *Chuck´s Choice - Chuck (Sabrina Pitre) (2017-) *Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas (2017). **Gordon (Jeff Gordon) **Garret *La ley de Milo Murphy - Milo Murphy ("Weird Al" Yankovic) (2016-presente) *Thomas y sus amigos - Thomas (John Hasler) (Temporada 19, Episodio 21 y Temporada 20 - Presente) y Percy (Nigel Pilkington) (Temporada 20 - Presente). *Thomas & Friends Minis - Thomas (Mark Moraghan) *La guardia del león (2016-) **Rinoceronte Joven. **Kwat (Temporada 1, Ep. 11). **Liebre (Temporada 1, Ep. 12). **Cerdo Hormiguero (Temporada 1, Ep. 24). **Hodari (Justin Hires)(Temporada 2, Ep.43 ). (2018). *Los 7E (2014-2016) **Gingersnaps (Cheri Oteri) **Winkin *Bat Pat - Leo (2015). *F is for Family - Bill Murphy (Haley Reinhart) (2015) *La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste - Teddy (2014-) *Mily Preguntas - Mylan, Hugo y Leo (2013-2014) *Bondi Band - Tony Macaroni (Diálogos) (2011-2012) *Trenk, el pequeño caballero - Trenk (Can Schneider) (2011-2012) *Lucky Fred - Wally K (2011/Doblaje Mexicano). *Asha y Los Carotas - Roc (2011) *Doodlebops presenta: Doodlerock - Zac (Ep. El garabato de Deedee) (2010-) *Las Nuevas Aventuras de Wibbly - Gemelo 1 (2009) *Backyardigans – Austin (3ra. Temporada) (Jonah Bobo) (2008) *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh - Christopher Robin (Struar Erlenborn) (2007) *Disney Channel Games - Todd Daring (Nancy Cartwright) (2006) *Escuela de vampiros – Klot (2006-2008) *Cedric - Christian (2ª voz) (2001) *Finley, el camioncito de bomberos - Scooty (2001-2008). *Cuentos - Marquito / Felix (¿?) *Bush Baby World- Kojo *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Voces adicionales Anime [[Junko Takeuchi|'Junko Takeuchi']] * Beyblade Burst - Cuza Ackerman * Beyblade Burst : Evolution - Cuza Ackerman Otros *Fate/Apocrypha - Jinete del Rojo (Aquiles Joven) (2017) *Bungou Stray Dogs - Kenji Miyazawa (Hiroyuki Kagura) *Pokémon XY (2013-2016) **Henny (Akeno Watanabe) (Temporada 19, Ep. 107). *One Punch Man (2015) **Hombre Raro (Temporada 1, Ep. 9). *Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Kit Blade (Kengo Takanashi) (2014-2017) *Free! - Aiichiro Nitori (Kōki Miyata) (2013-2014) *Robotics;Notes (2012-2014) ** Yoshiro (Mika Kikuchi) (Ep. 12). *Súper Once - Fudo Akio (1ª voz) (Yūki Kaji)(2009-2011) *Bleach - Doni (2004-2012) *Naruto (2002-2007) **Voz Niño en contra de Gaara (Temporada 2, Ep. 80) (2004) **Niño en la Feria (Temporada 2, Ep. 86) (2004) **Niño Jugando con Choji (Temporada 3, Ep. 114) (2004) **Niño del Equipo de Rock Lee (Temporada 4, Ep. 158) (2005) **Niño en contra de Isarabi (Temporada 4, Ep. 170) (2006) *Magical Angel Creamy Mami - Toshio (Yū Mizushima) (1983 - 1984) *Ataque de los Titanes - Armin Arlert *Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer (1980) (1980/Redoblaje). **Alfred (Ep. 7). (1980/Redoblaje) Películas de Anime *Pokémon: Giratina y el Guerrero Celestial – Taka (Mayuki Makiguchi) (2008) *El milagro de Mai Mai - Voces adicionales (2009) *Luces en el cielo - Kazuhiro (Toshiyuki Toyonaga) (2017) Telenovelas Chilenas *Veinteañero a los 40 **Aquiles (Eyal Meyer). **Hernan (Ep. 43). Telenovelas brasileñas João Vítor Silva *Rock Story - Antonio Carlos do Rosário (Tom) (2016-2017). *Sombras del ayer - Hércules (1ª fase) (2016). *Verdades Secretas - Bruno Lovatelli (2015). Nicollas Paixão *Las Brasileñas – Niño (2012). *Encantadoras - Patrick (2012). Cadu Paschoal *Totalmente Diva - Rayado (2015-2016). *India, una historia de amor - Hari (2009). Cadu Libonati *Aguanta corazón - Murilo Duarte (2016). *A través del tiempo - Mateo (2015-2016). Otros *Dos Hermanos - Omar (1ª fase) (Enrico Roca) (2017). *Sol Nascente - Vittorio (Joven) (Pedro Novaes) (2016). *La sombra de Helena - Felipe Fernandes (1ª fase) (Vinícius Mazzola) (2014). *Preciosa Perla – Caetano (Max Lima) (2013-2014). *Laberintos del Corazón - Bento (niño) (Luan Pickler) / Pedrito (Miguel Arraes) (2ª voz/ Apartir del capitulo 45) (2013). *Flor del Caribe – Samuca (Vitor Figueiredo) (2013). *Avenida Brasil – Jeronimo (João Pedro Carvalho) (2012). *La vida sigue – Francisco (Victor Navega Motta) (2011-2012). *Passione – Grillito (André Frambach) (2010). *Vivir la vida - Celso Toledo (Celsinho) (Léo Branchi) (2009-2010). *Siete pecados - Laerte Florentino (Tiago Salomone) (2007-2008). *Dance Dance Dance – Robiño (Bruno Camargo) (1ª voz) (2007-2008). *El profeta – Juca (Thomas Veloso) / Ramiro / Edson (2006 - 2007). *América - Voces Adicionales (2005). Telenovelas Turcas *La Vida Amarga - Mehmet Yilmaz (Burak Çevik) *Kaçak - Baris *Misericordia - Ibo Telenovelas Filipinas Grae Fernandez *Puentes de amor - Carlos Antonio / Manuel "JR" Nakpil, Jr (Adolescente) *La promesa - Jonathan "Egoy" Mobido Otros *Dolce Amore - Gian Carlo De Luca (Matteo Guidicelli) *Puentes de amor **Butchock (Capitulo 1) Telenovelas Indias *Balika Vadhu **Jagdish (2ª Voz/ Apartir del capitulo 228). **Niño CJ (1ª Voz/ Hasta capitulo 200). Dramas Coreanos *Fight For My Way - Kim Chan Ho (Baek Soo Jang) (2017) *Oh My Venus - Kim Ji Woong (Henry Lau) (2015-2016). *Las Horas de mi Vida - Mamoru Mizushima (Shunsuke Kazama) (2014). *Pluto - Jeangun (2013) *Can Love Become Money - In Tak (Niño) (Park Ji-Woo) (2012). *Big - niño 4 (2012). *El hombre de la princesa - Niño Monje 1 (2011). *Hwansangui keopeul - Junseok (2006) Animatics/Doblaje interno *Imaginext Ed Ventura - Ed Ventura *Bimbo - Niño telenovela/Niño berrinche/Niño observatorio *Barcel Dragonets - Niños pelea de cartas/Niños jugando Shows *Dora la exploradora, en vivo - Go, Diego, Go (voz) *Phineas y Ferb: El Mejor Show En Vivo - Baljeet Tjinder (Voz) Intérprete "Series Animadas" Maulik Pancholy *La ley de Milo Murphy **Tálame el corazón - Baljeet Tjinder (2018). *Phineas y Ferb **Sueños Hechos Puré - Baljeet Tjinder **Yo Quiero mi Graduación (Maqueta) - Baljeet Tjinder **Con Los Planos (Maqueta) - Baljeet Tjinder **Latín Ferb - Baljeet Tjinder **Amienemigos - Baljeet Tjinder **El Buen Rey Wenceslao - Baljeet Tjinder **Perryz Navidad a Todos - Baljeet Tjinder **Un Hueco en mi Corazón - Baljeet Tjinder **Cachivache en Casa - Baljeet Tjinder **Nudo Desanudable - Baljeet Tjinder **Hay una Probabilidad - Baljeet Tjinder **Buford, No es tu Día Hoy - Baljeet Tjinder **Chupacabras - Baljeet Tjinder **A Solas con El - Baljeet Tjinder **Todo el Mundo Siente el Verano - Baljeet Tjinder **En el Imperio - Baljeet Tjinder **Un Día de Verano - Baljeet Tjinder **La Oportunidad de Estar Juntos / Gracias Por Prestar su Atención - Baljeet Tjinder} "Weird Al" Yankovic *La ley de Milo Murphy **Apoyando al Rival - Milo Murphy. **Habilidad Ope-rativa - Milo Murphy. **Vacaciones familiares con los Murphy - Milo Murphy. **Tú Siguele/Aprende a Soltar - Milo Murphy. Otros *La guardia del león **Tu Puedes Todo - Hodari (Justin Hires) (Temporada 2, Ep.43 ). (2018). *Asha y Los Carotas - Roc (2011). *Las Nuevas Aventuras de Wibbly - Gemelo 1 (2009). *Finley, el camioncito de bomberos - Scooty (2001-2008). Dirección de Doblaje "Series" *Departamento de Homicidios (2018-presente). *El libro de jugadas con David Meltzer (2017-presente) *Lujos: Hogares increíbles *Doodlebops presenta: Doodlerock (Sólo sus diálogos como Zack). *Dos chicas quebradas (Sólo sus diálogos como Justin). *Chicago en llamas (Sólo sus diálogos como Hijo de Hermann). *Henry Danger (Sólo sus diálogos como Sidney Birnbaum/Ep.43). *The Thundermans (Sólo sus diálogos como Gideon/Ep. 61,79). *El joven Papa - (Sólo sus diálogos como Girolamo/Ep. 10). *Códigos de familia - (Sólo sus diálogos como Jack Reagan/Ep. 146,147,148). "Películas" *Maestro del Año - (Sólo sus diálogos como Keon) (2014). *Horrible Niza - (Sólo sus diálogos como Hombre / Voces Adicionales) (2013). *Amnesiac (2013) *Solid State (2012) Juguetes *Backyardigans – Austin (voz) *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh - Christopher Robin (voz) *Thomas y sus amigos - Thomas (Voz/Dialogos) (2016) Televisión Series *Tres Familias (México) - Niñote (Temporada 1, Ep. 15) (2017). *Personas Desconocidas - Niño Acólito Italiano (2008). Telenovelas *Amor Cautivo - Curioso 2 (2012). *Huérfanas - Cameo (2011). Unitarios *Mujeres Rompiendo El Silencio: **Victimas y Verdugos - Roberto Niño (Voz Off) (2017). *Un Día Cualquiera: **Amor Enfermizo - Lucas (2016). **Fantasmas - Rodrigo (2016). *Lo que Callamos las mujeres: **Niña Herida, Mujer en Agonía – Alberto (2015). **Nacida para Curar – Rick (2015). **Mirando hacia el Futuro - Javier (2011) . *A cada quien su Santo: **San Eustaquio debe Odiarme - Vicente (2011). Programas *La Paradoja De Cronos - Conductor (2015). Radio *Coca Cola - Niño Locutor (Comercial de Radio para Querétaro año 2000) *Fanta - Niño Locutor (Comercial de Radio para Querétaro año 2000) Teatro *Leyendas Mexicanas - Catrín (2018) *El Rey León – Timón (2010) *El Sueño de Mañana - Tessi/Bert Healy (2009) Enlaces Externos *http://iretadealba.deviantart.com/ *http://www.facebook.com/hector.iretadealba.58 *http://www.facebook.com/pages/H%C3%A9ctor-Cuevas-Ireta-H%C3%A9ctor-Ireta-De-Alba/319882254703952 *http://twitter.com/H_iretadealba *http://www.youtube.com/user/HECTOR140296 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes